


Homework

by honeybearbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia helps Boyd with homework</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/gifts).



> LYDIA/BOYD 4EVER & EVER

Lydia narrowed her eyes as Mr. Fallon gave her the name of her new tutee. “Really?” she asked.

Mr. Fallon nodded. “You know Boyd went missing and lost months of schoolwork. He seems…distracted and I know you’ll be able to help him Lydia. We don't want him to graduate behind everyone else.”

Lydia sighed. “All right. When do I meet him?”

"After school at the library."

****

Boyd shuffled his feet as he waited for Lydia. He swallowed as she rounded the corner and waved at her. “Hi,” he mumbled.

"Hello. Are you ready?" she asked brusquely.

He nodded and followed her inside the library. “Sorry about this. I know you have better things to do,” he said as they sat down at an unoccupied table.

She blinked at him and cocked her head in thought. “It’s not an issue. It’s not like my social life is blowing up at the moment.”

"At least you have friends. My only friend was killed," Boyd replied viciously. He looked down at the table. "Sorry."

Lydia bit her lip. She reached a hand out and touched Boyd’s arm. “If you ever want to talk. I mean. I’m kind of a neutral party, so I can help. Maybe.”

Boyd swallowed again. He picked up a pencil and fiddled with it. “Maybe we could go to the Diner once we’re done here?”

"I’d like that," Lydia smiled. She opened her text book and flipped to the homework. "Now, where shall we start?"


End file.
